The Reindeer Problem
by SangoBakura
Summary: It all started when Sesshoumaru got hit by a reindeer.....


This here, is a little fic for the holidays……….. There's nothing more to say.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Darn.

It was a beautiful day as Sesshoumaru and Rin walked through the snowy fields to where ever it is they walk to. The snow was falling peacefully from the sky and Rin was running around like the playful child she is. Jaken was….somewhere, the last time they saw him was when he was walking on thin ice and fell into the water when it cracked. No one bothered to help him, so he is either a) still in the freezing cold water, b) looking all over the place for Rin and Sesshoumaru, or c) is dead already. Most likely, it's probaly b), but it seems like no one cares anyway.

Sesshoumaru and Rin were walking up a hill, despite Sesshoumaru's last encounter with hills.**1) **This time, though, Sesshoumaru made sure Rin didn't say not one word or sound.

As they were walking up the hill, Rin, who was twirling around enjoying the snowy weather, noticed something coming towards them slowly. She would have warned Sesshoumaru, because as it was getting closer, it looked like it would hit him, but she was told not to say one word. The flying thing was getting closer and closer… Sesshoumaru had finally reached the top of the hill and was about to go down when…….WACK.

The flying object hit Sesshoumaru, pushing him down the hill. He tumbled down the hill and into a lake of freezing cold water. Rin slid down the hill to see if Sesshoumaru was okay, as he slowly climbed out of the water.

"Lord Sesshoumaru? Are you alright?" she asked.

"Rin… What was that..that…thing, that hit me?"

"Uh, I think it was a reindeer."

The first thing that popped into Sesshoumaru's mind was, 'what the hell is a reindeer doing around her?"

"Rin…why didn't you tell me?"

"You told me not to say anything while walking up hills."

Sesshoumaru sighed. There was only one thing to do now…KILL THE REINDEER!

Sesshoumaru stood up and began walking. "Lord Sesshoumaru? Where are you going?" asked Rin, running after him.

"To kill a reindeer," he replied, but then it hit him and he stopped walking. Since when can reindeers fly?

Somewhere in a forest, a little reindeer was trying to find some grass to eat through all the snow. He finally found a spot where there was some grass and began walking over to it. The reindeer began eating the grass, but soon stopped when he heard something in the bushes.

Shippo popped out of the bushes and landed on the reindeer's back. The animal was startled at first, but soon it didn't mind having Shippo riding on it's back and he rode the reindeer all the way back to camp. That's when the problem started.

"What the hell is this thing doing eating my food!" yelled Inuyasha, watching as the reindeer ate is bowl of food.

"Well," started Kagome, "Shippo found this reindeer in the forest and asked if he could keep it."

"And she said yes,"said Miroku before, Inuyasha could ask

The little reindeer looked up at Inuyasha and then finished eating the food. There was no way Inuyasha would let some animal sit here and eat his food. If he wasn't going to let Shippo do that, then he wasn't going to let some reindeer do it either. "That reindeer is gonna' die," said Inuyasha. He tried to grab it, but it jumped out of the way and into the forest. Inuyasha followed it despite the calls from Shippo to leave it alone.

The reindeer was fast, but Inuyasha caught up with it. He was about to jump and grab it when…

SIT!!!

When the cloud of dust disappeared, all that was seen was a 7 foot hole in the ground in the shape of Inuyasha. Everyone was so distracted by the large hole in the ground, that they didn't notice the reindeer run off.

"Oh, yeah," mumbled Inuyasha, spitting out a mouthful of dirt, "That reindeer is gonna' get it now."

The little reindeer did manage to escape from Inuyasha, but it also ran into a few more problems. It ran into Naraku, who also tried to kill it after it had crashed into him while it was running, it ran into Kikyo, who thought that it was a sign of some sort and decided to follow it, and it ran into Kouga, who just happened to be very hungry at the moment.

The reindeer ran into a field hoping no one would find him there, but he was wrong. First Sesshoumaru and Rin found him, then Inuyasha and co. found him, and finally Naraku, Kikyo, and Kouga all came at the same time. The reindeer was trapped. Poor reindeer.

Everyone, who wanted to kill it, was ready to get rid of the reindeer once and for all, but Shippo stopped them. "Wait! Can't you all see that this reindeer is just afraid and probally lost it's way or something. This reindeer must….."

"Must…." Repeated Inuyasha.

"I can't think of anything else! I'm not good at making speeches," whined Shippo.

There was a breif silence. "Is someone gonna' kill it or what?" whined Kouga who was still hungry.

No one replied. Everyone just stood there looking at the reindeer until Sesshoumaru couldn't take it anymore. He pulled out his sword and killed it. Everyone stared at the dead reindeer until it got boring and everyone began to leave…until…..a bright light shined from the sky and onto the reindeer. The reindeer was magically lifted up and was revived. It opened it's eyes and flew high into the sky, away from everyone, to home.

Everyone stood there speechless as they had nothing to say. So everyone went there ways and put this whole reindeer problem behind them.

About the thing with Sesshoumaru and hills, you'll have to read my other fic Sesshoumaru Went Up a Hill

Please Review!


End file.
